When Innocent Min meets Pervert Kyu
by Fem.KyuMinManiac
Summary: [Repost] Lee Sungmin seorang designer muda berprestasi dan genius mengalami masalah 'keintiman' dengan 'jagoan mini' miliknya dan memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi dengan seorang dokter spesialis kulit dan kelamin muda dan terkenal, Cho Kyuhyun, yang terkenal dingin namun tampan. Apakah yang akan terjadi pada 'jagoan mini' milik designer yang terkenal innocent itu? - KyuMin - YAOI -
1. Chapter 1

^^When Innocent Ming meets Pervert Kyu^^

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yadong xD

Rated : M for kemesuman tiada tara

Main Cast and Pairing : Of Course Cho Kyuhyun and Cho Sungmin yang bohay :D

Disclaimer : All cast are belongs to God, their parents, and themselves. Pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun, dia milik saya dan Sungmin#dorr!

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, typo sexy(?) bertebaran kayak ranjau Perang Dunia II, gaje, OOC, penistaan manis(?) untuk para cast yang saya pinjam di fict ini.

Summary : Lee Sungmin seorang designer muda berprestasi dan genius mengalami masalah 'keintiman' dengan 'jagoan mini' miliknya dan memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi dengan seorang dokter spesialis kulit dan kelamin muda dan terkenal, Cho Kyuhyun, yang terkenal dingin namun tampan. Apakah yang akan terjadi pada 'jagoan mini' milik designer yang terkenal innocent itu?

Author's note : FF ini kemaren dihapus, saya gak tahu kenapa bisa kehapus, jadi kalau kemarin ada yang ngereview FF ini sebelumnya, mohon review lagi, biar saya tahu siapa saja yang kemarin ngereview FF saya. Dan juga kemarin ada yang ngejudge kalau ini FF plagiat dari FF Dr. Kyu-nya Pinku Hoshi, saya disini hanya menegaskan, SAYA TIDAK PERNAH MEMPLAGIAT FF APAPUN! Dan setelah saya baca FFnya (itupun karena setelah diberitahu para reviewer), saya menyatakan FF saya ebrbeda walaupun memiliki kesamaan ide. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf atas ketidak sengajaan saya :)

- KyuMin's Love is Super Real-

{Author's POV}

Disebuah ruangan bercat putih dan beraroma obat-obatan, duduklah seorang namja berkacamata dengan perawakan sangat tampan. Butuh deskripsi? Oke baiklah…

Namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dokter muda spesialis penyakit kulit dan kelamin. Muda karena ia baru saja menginjak usia 24 tahun dengan gelar dokter ditambah embel-embel spesialis dengan catatan praktek yang sangat memuaskan. Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik disebuah Universitas kedokteran terbaik di Seoul yang berhasil meraih _Cum Laude _dengan IPK 3.9. Wanna give applause for him? Just do it ^^

Kening mulus Kyuhyun si tampan tampak berkerut aneh, wajahnya terlihat lebih dingin dan kejam dari biasanya. Pasalnya, lagi-lagi ia menemukan pasien aneh yang selalu mendatanginya setiap hari, tanpa absen, dan diwaktu yang sama. Tepat jam 10 pagi!

Pasien itu, kalau dijelaskan terlalu rinci anda akan merasakan kemualan dan rasa pening yang luar biasa. Kalau begitu namanya saja, cukup nama. Namanya adalah Seo –uhuk– Joo –hoek!– Hyun. Ah, jangan perintah saya untuk mengulanginya lagi, nanti kalau saya pingsan anda-anda yang membaca pasti tidak rela kalau Dokter tampan yang duduk disana memberikan nafas buatan beserta kartu kreditnya kepada saya, kan? #ditendang#

Kembali ke cerita, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bosan menangani yeoja aneh ini. Bayangkan saja, setiap hari ia minta diperiksa oleh Kyuhyun dengan alas an bermacam-macam. Mulai dari gatal-gatal akibat alergi sabun colek, kulit kemerahan akibat digigit serangga, dan hari ini ia mengeluh kemaluannya terasa panas dan perih dan dengan wajah tak berdosanya ia mengangkangkan kakinya dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat!

"Maaf, Joohyun-ssi. Dari pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh asisten saya, anda tidak memiliki gangguan penyakit kelamin berbahaya. Saya sudah meresepkan obat antiseptik dan obat yang dioles kalau gejala masih terasa. Eum, kalau begitu bisakah anda merapatkan kaki anda kembali?" Kyuhyun menatap Joohyun dengan tatapan jengah. Ia benar-benar 'kenyang' dengan kelakuan yeoja dihadapannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia turun tangan langsung untuk memeriksa –maaf- kemaluan yeoja itu, namun hal ini sudah berulang kali terjadi, dan Kyuhyun tahu yeoja ini sengaja melakukannya agar Kyuhyun tergoda padanya.

"Tapi, Uisangnim~ Ini benar-benar perih sekali~ Mungkin saja asisten anda yang sok cantik itu melakukan kesalahan. Ayolah Uisangnim~ Uisangnim saja yang periksa~" Yeoja itu kembali memohon dan sekarang dengan kurang ajarnya duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun -_-

"Maaf, anda telah melewati batas waktu pemeriksaan. Sekarang silahkan tebus obatnya dan cobalah selama tiga hari, dan jika masih terasa perih silahkan datang kemari dan saya akan memberikan rujukan ke rumah sakit pusat" Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong Seohyun dan beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi pribadinya. Seohyun yang merasa sia-sia langsung menyambar resep diatas meja Kyuhyun dan pergi begitu saja dengan membanting pintu.

"Ck, yeoja itu~ Aish, lama-lama aku menyesal mengambil keputusan sebagai dokter spesialis seperti ini. yang ada semua yang datang seakan meminta diperkosa. Aigoo, Eomma Appa~ Maafkan anakmu yang tampan ini~" Kyuhyun membasuh wajah tampannya dan memperbaiki penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki satu pemeriksaan pasien sebelum jam makan siang.

"Cha~ Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan, tunjukkan keahlianmu yang sebenarnya!"

-KyuMin's Love is Super Real-

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mood yang berbeda dari biasanya dan suasana hati yang lebih baik. Setelah memuji ketampanannya sendiri dan melakukan stretching ringan untuk merilekskan otot bokongnya yang kelamaan duduk, Kyuhyun seakan terlahir seperti baru. Semangat yang baru dan menghapus kenangan yang sangat buruk beberapa jam lalu dengan pasien bernama Seo Joohyun itu. Kyuhyun berjalan ringan menuju ruang kerjanya, yang ia yakini sudah dihuni oleh pasien baru. Benar saja, Kyuhyun melihat makhluk imut dan manis sedang melihat-lihat keadaan ruangan yang ditempeli poster-poster anatomi tubuh manusia dan replika anatomi tersebut. Yang membuat makhluk manis itu cukup tersipu adalah potongan replika anatomi bagian reproduksi pria yang ada di atas meja Kyuhyun, tepat dihadapannya.

"Ehem, maaf membuat anda menunggu" Kyuhyun yang baru masuk kedalam ruangannya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pasien barunya yang sepertinya berusaha menyentuh replika itu.

"A-aniyo, Uisangnim. Saya baru saja masuk kok" Suara lembut masuk dengan begitu mudahnya ke lubang telinga sensitive Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri melihat kekikukan manusia dihadapannya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kita mulai pemeriksaannya. Saya Dr. Cho Kyuhyun akan berusaha membantu anda dalam menangani keluhan mengenai penyakit kulit ataupun kelamin. Saya mengerti, nanti akan ada kebimbangan dan keragu-raguan saat anda menceritakan keluhan anda, namun saya akan berusaha mencari solusi yang terbaik bagi anda, Nona Lee Sung-min?" Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan dua tarikan nafas sambil memeriksa formulir berisi data pasien manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

"Maaf saya koreksi, saya namja, Uisangnim" jawab Sungmin masih dengan ekspresi kikuk. Kyuhyun adalah orang kesekian yang mengira dirinya adalah yeoja.

"Ah, jwisonghamnida, Sungmin-ssi. Saya kira anda adalah yeoja. Baiklah, apa keluhan anda?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuka percakapan dengan wajah santai dan lebih bersahabat. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Sungmin. Melihat wajah merona namja manis yang sedang menarik-narik ujung kaos pink-nya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Mmm, anu Uisangnim~" Sungmin mulai terlihat ragu-ragu dan malu-malu kelinci(?). Kyuhyun yang melihat itu malah semakin tertarik dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin-ssi. Saya disini adalah partner anda, rahasia anda akan terjamin. Tenang saja" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan dan berjalan menuju pantry kecil disudut ruangannya, dan menyiapkan dua cangkir teh hangat untuknya dan Sungmin.

"Begini, Uisangnim. Sepertinya 'jagoan kecil'ku bermasalah" Sungmin tertunduk malu saat mengatakannya, Kyuhyun yang baru saja menaruh cangkir itu di meja nyaris menyemburkan tawanya.

"Oh, masalah itu rupanya. Bermasalah seperti apa, Sungmin-ssi? Jangan bilang anda terkena ejakulasi dini, atau gagal ereksi, atau terkena penyakit kelamin parah?"

"Eh? Ejakulasi dan ereksi itu apa ya?"

Dan seketika hening. Dua detik kemudian Kyuhyun benar-benar menyemburkan tawanya. Ia benar-benar terhibur dengan makhluk manis didepannya. Apa Sungmin sebegitu polosnya?

"Tuh kan? Dokter saja sampai tertawa" Sungmin semakin meremas ujung kaosnya. Dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Hahahahaha… Ah, mianhae. Hmm, jadi keluhan anda apa, Sungmin-ssi? Memangnya jagoan kecilnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun mulai mengerti, menangani Sungmin itu harus mengikuti gaya bahasa si manis innocent ini.

"Hmm, saya merasa iri dengan sepupu saya, si Hyukie yang punya 'pedang' yang besar. Sedangkan punya saya segini-segini aja. Waktu dia mengajak saya nonton yadong, 'pedang' artisnya juga gede-gede. Saya bingung, dok. Apa ini termasuk penyakit kelamin?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap dokter yang dianggapnya dewa penyembuhnya itu. Kyuhyun balik menatap Sungmin yang memancarkan binary-binar harap di kedua bola matanya itu. Dengan sedikit berdehem, Kyuhyun menanggapi keadaan Sungmin yang merupakan keluhan sebagian besar namja yang berpenis mungil.

"Ehem, begini Sungmin-ssi. Penis pria akan 'hidup' yang dikatakan ber-ereksi pada waktu-waktu tertentu, seperti ingin buang air kecil, terangsang, dan akan mengeluarkan mani. Pada saat ini ukuran penis akan mengembang dan lebih besar dari biasanya. Nah, pada saat buang air kecil, penis tidak akan berubah terlalu signifikan, namun perubahan secara jelas adalah saat namja terangsang akan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan aktifitas seksual. Kalau boleh tahu, usia anda berapa?" Kyuhyun mulai memberikan ruang rileks bagi Sungmin yang begitu grogi.

"26 tahun, dok" Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak. Oh Tuhan, bahkan Sungmin dua tahun lebih tua dari dirinya.

"26 tahun? Berarti anda lebih tua dua tahun dari saya" seloroh Kyuhyun tidak penting. Namun ia kembali melakukan 'pemeriksaan' pada Sungmin.

"Anda sudah menikah, Sungmin-ssi?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aniyo, Uisangnim. Karena hal ini saya takut menikah. Orang bilang, yeoja akan bahagia bila suaminya memiliki penis yang besar dan panjang" Sungmin memasang wajah murung dan kembali menggigit bibirnya.

"Hahaha, anda benar-benar lucu, Sungmin-ssi. Pertanyaan lain, apa anda pernah terangsang melihat yeoja yang berpakaian minim?"

"Aniyo, saya bekerja sebagai designer pakaian, Uisangnim. Model-model saya kerap memakai bikini selama fashion show dan tak jarang mereka bahkan tak berpakaian sama sekali dihadapan saya. Dan anehnya, semuanya terasa biasa saja" Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Jujur, ia ragu dan malu menyampaikan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun. mengenai kehidupannya dan kepribadiannya. Namun ia bersyukur, Kyuhyun begitu tennag mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Woah~ Seharusnya namja akan 'turn on' jika melihat yeoja shirtless. Hmm, baiklah. Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan. Silahkan berbaring di ranjang pasien itu" Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya, stetoskop, dan berkas pemeriksaan dan membawanya ke ranjang yang ditiduri Sungmin.

"Eum, maaf Sungmin-ssi. Pemeriksaan ini bersifat langsung, jadi bisakah anda membuka bawahan anda?"

"MWO?!"

_TehBehCeh_

Cihuyy~

Saya bawa FF baru dengan gaya bahasa yang jauh lebih vulgar. Jangan salahkan saya, ini akibat ajakan temen saya yang yadongnya luar biasa yang membuat ide cerita seperti ini. Intinya sih, saya yang bikin cerita, dia yang ngendaliin bagian yadong, dan saya yang ngedit dan nambahin dikit #LOL

Thanks buat cintaQ yang mau bikin ide cerita seperti ini.

Dan thanks bagi yang udah mau baca, kalo mau review jauh lebih baik lagi.

Gomapta ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Anda sudah menikah, Sungmin-ssi?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aniyo, _Uisa-nim_. Karena hal ini saya takut menikah. Orang bilang, _yeoja_ akan bahagia bila suaminya memiliki penis yang besar dan panjang" Sungmin memasang wajah murung dan kembali menggigit bibirnya.

"Hahaha, anda benar-benar lucu, Sungmin_-ssi_. Pertanyaan lain, apa anda pernah terangsang melihat _yeoja_ yang berpakaian minim?"

"_Aniyo_, saya bekerja sebagai designer pakaian, _Uisa-nim_. Model-model saya kerap memakai bikini selama _fashion show_ dan tak jarang mereka bahkan tak berpakaian sama sekali dihadapan saya. Dan anehnya, semuanya terasa biasa saja" Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Jujur, ia ragu dan malu menyampaikan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun. mengenai kehidupannya dan kepribadiannya. Namun ia bersyukur, Kyuhyun begitu tenang mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Woah~ Seharusnya namja akan '_turn on_' jika melihat yeoja shirtless. Hmm, baiklah. Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan. Silahkan berbaring di ranjang pasien itu" Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya, stetoskop, dan berkas pemeriksaan dan membawanya ke ranjang yang ditiduri Sungmin.

"Eum, maaf Sungmin_-ssi_. Pemeriksaan ini bersifat langsung, jadi bisakah anda membuka bawahan anda?"

"_MWO_?!"

Fem's special present for JOYers~

When Innocent Min Meets Pervert Kyu

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yadong xD

Rated : M for kemesuman tiada tara

Main Cast and Pairing : Of Course Cho Kyuhyun and Cho Sungmin yang bohay :D

Disclaimer : All casts are belongs to God, their parents, and themselves. Pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun, dia milik saya dan Sungmin#dorr!

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, GS for Heenim, typo sexy(?) bertebaran kayak ranjau Perang Dunia II, gaje, OOC, penistaan manis(?) untuk para cast yang saya pinjam di fict ini.

Summary : Lee Sungmin seorang designer muda berprestasi dan genius mengalami masalah 'keintiman' dengan 'jagoan mini' miliknya dan memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi dengan seorang dokter spesialis kulit dan kelamin muda dan terkenal, Cho Kyuhyun, yang terkenal dingin namun tampan. Apakah yang akan terjadi pada 'jagoan mini' milik designer yang terkenal innocent itu?

- KyuMin's Love is Super Real-

"_MWO_?!" Sungmin terkejut bukan kepalang. Oh, ini adalah kali pertama ia harus memperlihatkan bagian tubuh terintimnya kepada orang lain.

"Apakah memang harus membuka celana, Dok?" Sungmin kembali bertanya dengan nada gugup, ia benar-benar galau(?) sekarang. Memperlihatkan _junior_ mungilnya didepan namja tampan seperti Kyuhyun membuatnya lemas seketika.

"_Ne_, tentu saja. Bagaimana saya bisa memeriksa jika saya tidak tau masalah seperti apa yang anda alami, Sungmin_-ssi_. Saya takut anda terkena penyakit atau sejenisnya. Lebih baik diperiksa sekarang daripada terlambat, 'kan?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada ramah *atau sok ramah?* dan begitu bersahabat. Tak lama hati lembut Sungmin luluh juga akibat tatapan lembut sang dokter yang mulai mengirim sinyal-sinyal tak terdefinisi kepadanya *ohok!*

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Sungmin mulai memegang pengait ikat pinggangnya, dan agak mengalami kesulitan saat membuka pengait besi itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa sabar menanti sambil menyibukkan diri mempersiapkan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan selama pemeriksaan nantinya.

"BIARKAN AKU MASUK!" Teriakan seorang _yeoja_ dari luar ruangan Kyuhyun sontak membuat kedua makhluk didalam ruang praktek itu berhenti dari kegiatannya. Sungmin yang hendak melepaskan pengait celananya dan Kyuhyun yang mempersiapkan kertas analisa terdiam dengan wajah babo saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik berbaju dengan ukuran minim dengan belahan dada rendah dan belahan paha yang mengekspose paha mulusnya menyeringai ria didepan keduanya.

"_Eom-eomma_?!" Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik horror saat hentakan _high heels_ berwarna merah menyala dengan butiran berlian _swarovsky_ yang berwarna senada dengan baju ekstrimnya itu mulai mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuat peraturan baru bahwa aku tak boleh masuk ruang praktekmu, sayang?" _Yeoja_ yang diklaim Kyuhyun sebagai _eomma_-nya itu hanya menyeringai ria saat Kyuhyun hanya diam menatapnya.

"Itu karena aku tak mau ada penyusup yang seenaknya mengganggu jam praktekku, _eomma_" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan penuh ekspresi sindiran.

"Jam praktek atau jam me-_rape_, huh?" _Yeoja_ berkulit putih susu itu mendekati Sungmin yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan wajah imut. "Hey, anakku ini mesum, jangan percaya kata-katanya" bisik _yeoja_ itu di telinga Sungmin dan membuat kerutan manis di kening bening(?) Sungmin semakin jelas. Ia sungguh bingung dengan sikap kedua anak beranak ini.

"_Ya_, _eomma_! Aku tidak mesum!" Kyuhyun berkilah dan memandang yeoja _sexy_ itu dengan tatapan kesal setengah mati.

"Ck, diamlah dulu, Cho _baka_! Aku sedang berbicara dengan si manis ini" _yeoja_ itu memeluk Sungmin dan kemudian mengeluarkan kartu nama-nya dan memberikan benda itu ke Sungmin. "Aku tahu, kau adalah si _cutieboy_ Lee Sungmin pemilik merk 'imSMl', kan? Nanti malam datang ke rumahku karena aku akan memulai bisnis baru denganmu, sayang" _Yeoja_ itu mengecup pipi Sungmin dan kemudian beralih memeluk Kyuhyun – sang anak – dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Ck, _lipstick_-mu menyebalkan, _Eomma_!" Kyuhyun menyeka kasar bibirnya yang merah akibat _lipstick_ sang ibu.

"Hey, berkatalah yang sopan didepan makhluk _innocent_ pasienmu ini, Kyunie~ _Bye_~"

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup kembali dan kemudian setelahnya terdengar erangan kesal sang dokter, Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat baju yang dipakai _eomma_mu, Dok" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan meletakkan telunjuk runcingnya di pelipis, mode berfikir paling 'menggugah selera' bagi para _seme_ diluaran sana.

"Mungkin saja itu buatanmu. Ck, _Eomma_ku maniak hal-hal seperti itu" Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan dan sesekali melirik makhluk manis yang celananya tertutup tak benar.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat! Baju itu kudesain setahun lalu! Kalau tak salah yang membelinya bernama Hee- hee- ah! Heenim-ssi!" Kyuhyun nyaris terlonjak saat Sungmin meneriaki nama pembeli yang notabene adalah nama ibunya sendiri.

"Namanya Cho Heechul, dan itu adalah orang yang mencium pipimu tadi" Kyuhyun memasang wajah malas saat menyebut nama ibunya. Ck, ibu dan anak yang aneh.

**Diluar Ruangan Kyuhyun **

"Ya! Kau mau saja diperintah si bodoh Kyuhyun itu untuk menghalangiku masuk?!" Heechul yang baru saja mengecup pipi Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan membentak Hyorin, asisten Kyuhyun .

"_Jwosonghamnida_, Nyonya. Tapi Dokter Kyuhyun memerintahkan seperti itu. Saya hanya berusaha mengikuti perintahnya saja" Hyorin berkali-kali membungkuk menyesal. Dua orang ia takuti didunia ini saat sedang marah adalah Cho Heechul dan anaknya satu-satunya itu. Demi uang kontrakannya yang belum dibayar, ia benar-benar takut melihat wajah cantik itu saat sedang emosi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Marah-marah akan membuat kulit wajahku stress" Heechul melenggang pergi dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju sebuah ruangan keramat yang hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk. Ruangan pemilik Sapphire Blue Hospital yang terkenal dingin namun ramah(?).

Cklek.

Heechul dengan mudahnya masuk kedalam ruangan Hankyung, suaminya, dan duduk didepan namja dengan wajah sedatar monitor laptop yang ditatapnya itu.

"Han bodoh, aku membencimu!" Heechul menggeser laptop menyebalkan Hankyung ke pojokan dan naik keatas meja kerja suaminya itu.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, baby Hee~" Hankyung menarik Heechul dari meja dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. Hankyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Heechul yang terkespose dan sangat padat berisi itu. Ia mencium kecil dan sesekali mengendus belahan dada yang menjepit hidung mancungnya.

"Ck, semua namja sama saja" Heechul menarik wajah tampan suaminya dan memberikan ekspresi kesal ke namja mancung itu.

"_Aigoo_, kenapa kau sensitive sekali, sayang? Apa liburanmu menyebalkan? Apa Teuki _Noona_ mengganggu acara belanjamu di Jepang sana?" Hankyung kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Heechul -_-

"_Aniyo_. Liburanku di rumah Teuki sangat menyenangkan, dan yang membuatku buruk adalah kalian berdua, pangeran dan raja di hatiku malah melupakan keeksistensikanku dan sama sekali TAK ADA YANG MENJEMPUTKU DI BANDARA!" Heechul memukul kepala Hankyung yang kini mulai mencari-cari _nipple_nya.

"Aww! _Appo_~" Hankyung mengusap kepala belakangnya yang diberikan pukulan telak dan menatap sang istri yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Tak suami tak anakku semuanya mesum! Kau tahu, anakmu itu bukan bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis, ia malah menyalahgunakan pekerjaannya untuk melecehkan anak orang! Dan kau tahu, yang akan masuk perangkapnya adalah Designer muda yang kukagumi itu, Hannie~ Aku tak mau bocah polos dan imut-imut itu diperkosa setan jelek anakmu itu!" Heechul melampiaskan kekesalannya akibat diboikot saat memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun tadi kepada suaminya dan mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg akibat memiliki 2 makhluk menyebalkan yang ia cintai itu.

"Aigoo, sudahlah. Marah-marah membuat _aegya_ kita ketakutan" Hankyung mengelus perut Heechul yang sudah terlihat karena Hankyung menyibak dress Heechul.

"Ck! Berhenti bertingkah mesum dan tak masuk akal!" Heechul kembali memukul kepala Hankyung dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, ah… dan itu malah membuat dadanya terlihat makin padat -_-

"Hey, kenapa kau marah-marah terus, sayang? Lagipula biarkan saja Kyuhyun me-_rape_ bocah yang kau bilang imut itu. Bukankah kau sejak dulu ingin memiliki anak manis dan penurut? Ya jadikan saja dia menantumu" Hankyung berbicara seolah tanpa tekanan dan sekarang malah mengelus paha Heechul. Sedangkan korban grepe hanya terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Hankyung.

"Tapi apa mereka mau?" cicit Heechul nyaris tanpa suara.

"Ah, apa kau tak tahu kalau Kyuhyun tak suka _yeoja_?" Hankyung meremas bokong Heechul membuat _yeoja_ seksi itu mau tak mau harus mendesah akibat kelakuan mesum suaminya itu.

"Tapi.. ahh.. apa dia menyukai Sungminhh?" Heechul nyaris saja terlena dan kembali memukul kepala Hankyung *Chullirella yang kejam*

"Hey, Kyuhyun itu butuh _uke_, dan biasanya _uke_ itu adalah _namja_ yang lebih feminim, manis, mungil dan berhati lembut" jawab Hankyung dengan nada tenangnya dan kemudian ia melihat senyuman manis dari bibir Heechul

"Aih, jeniusnya suamiku ini~ Kyuhyun dapat 'istri' yang baik dan aku dapat anak manis dan menyenangkan sepertinya. Ya Tuhan, aku baru sadar kalau kau bisa diandalkan, Han" Heechul memberikan 'hadiah' kecupan di bibir Hankyung dan turun dari pangkuan namja yang terlihat tak ingin kehilangannya. Heechul menarik dasi Hankyung dan menyentuh dada namja itu dengan gerakan sensual.

"Dimana lokasi 'perang' kita kali ini, Han? Kau tahu, aku tak suka tempat yang _mainstream_" Heechul melempar jas dokter Hankyung dan menyunggingkan senyum 'induk evil' andalannya.

"Aku punya tempat baru, sayang~ dan jauh lebih menantang" Hankyung menarik Heechul dan memulai apa yang seharusnya mereka mulai.

"Ahh~ Hannhh~~ Fff-ffuucckkk!"

**Back to Cho Kyu's Room **

"Ah, _ne_~ Tapi Heechul-ssi tak seperti ibu anda, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Dia begitu…. Err…"

"_Sexy_, terawat, berisi, cantik, dan tak seperti ibu siapapun, kan?"

"_Ne_, aku kira dia _noona_ anda" #gubrakk

"Ah, lupakan perusuh itu *Kyu durhaka*, sekarang silahkan lanjutkan yang tertunda tadi. Saya akan memeriksanya" Kyuhyun memainkan _handphone_-nya sesekali dan melirik Sungmin yang masih kikuk dan malu-malu Jana(?). Perlahan Sungmin membuka pengait celananya dan retsletingnya dengan tempo _slow-motion_. Kyuhyun menahan nafas disela-sela lirikannya pada bagian tengah Sungmin itu. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun nyaris menyemburkan darah dari hidung dan mulutnya saat ia melihat benda pusaka paling imut dan menggemaskan diseluruh dunia. Junior Sungmin. xD

"_Uisa-nim_~" Sungmin mencicit kecil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi dan menutupi juniornya yang menggantung lucu dengan tangannya.

"Ekhm" Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem untuk mengembalikan kenormalan kerja otaknya yang sempat melayang-layang ke langit ke tujuh. "Baiklah, silahkan berbaring di kasur pasien ini" Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang pendek-pendek dan berusaha berfikiran jernih di sela-sela desakan 'adik perkasa'nya yang ingin dipuaskan.

"Sungmin berbaring dengan begitu gugup, ditambah saat Kyuhyun mulai memakai _rubber glove_ dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ia memandang miris ke arah juniornya yang memang berukuran mungil, dengan kulit putih cerah dan sedang lemas-lemasnya(?).

Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak menyemburkan tawanya saat _junior_ Sungmin tertidur pulas diantara kedua paha Sungmin. "Baiklah, jangan gugup begitu Sungmin-ssi, ini bukanlah terapi yang menyakitkan" Kyuhyun menekan-nekan kecil bagian perut Sungmin dan memeriksa apakah ada keanehan disana. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, saat jemari panjangnya menekan perut bagian bawah Sungmin, ada sesuatu yang tak lazim sepertinya.

"Sungmin-_ssi_?" Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap wajah manis dengan gulungan marsmallow bulat lembut yang gembul dan 'mengundang' kecupan disana.

"_Nde_? Apa aku terkena penyakit berbahaya, dok?" Sungmin memegang perutnya sendiri dan mencoba menekan-nekan kecil disana.

"Aku tak yakin ini berbahaya, ini tumor, atau penyakit lainnya. Apakah anda bersedia melakukan sebuah rangkaian test? Disini, seharusnya tak ada yang padat dibagian ini" Kyuhyun mengarahkan jemari Sungmin untuk merasakan dan menekan lembut salah satu daerah perut itu.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sungmin semakin menekan perutnya sendiri dan memandang kalut ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Dok. Saya bersedia" Sungmin menarik selimut dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Di dalam otak polos Lee Sungmin, penyakit kelamin yang berbahaya yang ia tahu hanya AIDS, dan untuk hal itu Sungmin pun tak yakin.

"Sungmin-ssi, silahkan berbaring disini, saya akan memeriksanya" Sungmin membaringkan dirinya di atas sebuah pembaringan sebuah alat besar. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya terdorong memasuki alat tersebut hingga sebatas leher. Sungmin melihat perutnya yang disinari warna kuning terang dari sela-sela alat itu. Disebelahnya, Kyuhyun sibuk memencet-mencet tombol-tombol alat itu dan mengamati hasil _scan_ perut Sungmin dari monitor.

"Tenang saja, Sungmin-_ssi_. Alat ini tidak akan menyakitimu. Wah, sistem pencernaanmu bagus juga ya" Kyuhyun mulai mencetak hasil _scan_ itu dan mengeluarkan tubuh Sungmin dari alat raksasa itu. Dengan kikuk Sungmin memakai pakaiannya kembali saat Kyuhyun membelakanginya dan menunggu beberapa lembar cetakan hasil scan perut seksinya itu.

"Saya rasa cukup sampai disini pemeriksaannya. Saya akan menganalisa hasil _scan_ ini. semoga tidak ada yang membahayakan, Sungmin-_ssi_. Eum, untuk terapi yang pertama tadi, silahkan datang besok pagi. Kemungkinan hasil pemeriksaan scan akan saya kabarkan lusa mendatang. Ini kartu nama saya dan hubungi saya jika perlu" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali duduk berhadapan di meja kerja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari laci mejanya dan menyodorkannya ke Sungmin.

"_Geuraeyo. Gamsahamnida, Uisa-nim_" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Nde_, _Cheonman_" Kyuhyun balas menjabat tangan Sungmin dan memberikan senyum menawannya yang langsung membuat Sungmin dag-dig-dug. Dengan langkah pelan Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Dokter Cho tampan itu.

'Ya Tuhan~ Dia tampan sekali~' batin Sungmin.

Drrttt….drrrtttt…

_Hyukie is calling~_

"_Yeoboseyo_, Hyukie~ Ada apa?" Sungmin yang masih merasa kalut akan kesehatan reproduksinya dan masih merasa _hangover_ akibat serangan senyum maut Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara yang lain dari biasanya.

"Eh, _Hyung_ sakit?" Terdengar nada khawatir diseberang line telfon Sungmin.

"_Aniya_, nanti _Hyung_ ceritakan dirumah. Ada apa?"

"Kita dapat _jackpot, Hyung_!"

"Kau berjudi?"

"Aaarrggghhh! _Aniyaaaa_! Ada pengusaha kaya yang akan melakukan kontrak denganmu, _Hyung_!"

"Siapa?"

"_The Fashion Queen, Cho Heechul_"

"Aku sudah tau"

"_Jinjja_?"

"Dan dia mengajakku makan malam"

"_MWO_?!"

TeBeCe xD

Wuooww, bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Cukup membosankan, kah?

Ah, iya. Jeongmal gamsahaeyo untuk semua reviewer tercinta~ Mianhae saya gak bisa balas satu persatu dan me-mention nama kalian semua, karena saat saya mengetik ini saya sedang tidak membuka FFn. Dan terima kasih atas semua dukungannya, readerdeul~

Maaf atas keterlambatan update, saya sedang sibuk ngestalk WC KyuMin inih xD

Mau lanjutan?

Review juseyo~ :*

~Fem~


End file.
